Sian Holt and Lukasz NewtonThe first adventure
by Hazzaginge
Summary: This is a demi god story made up of mainly Hazzaginge's created demigods. It is about to Demigods who go on an adventure and are later to become to of the most powerful demigods of their generation.
1. Sian Holt

**Sian Holt and Lukasz Newton - The first adventure**

**SIAN HOLT**

**Sian thought it would be another typical day it was far from it:** she woke up in her bedroom to find her sister Amelia Holt was still asleep; Amelia had Ginger hair that was long and wavy as it hung just past her shoulders. Amelia also had freckles and sea blue eyes; she had a very calm and relaxed personality unlike herself. Sian and Amelia also had 2 brothers: Jack and Lawrence Holt, Jack had sandy hair that waved across to the right, he also had green eyes. Lawrence had short ginger hair and blue eyes; mentally he was the most strong and confident of the Holts. Their mum Karen Holt had brown hair and green eyes.

Sian sat up in her bed and looked at the wall on her bedroom; it was as blue as the ocean. She turned to clamber out of her bed when she noticed a note that had been put there for her by Lawrence she tried and tried to read it but she couldn't.

"Stupid dyslexia" she muttered

All of the Holt kids had dyslexia and ADHD.

She changed into her jogging bottoms and her cosy jacket and headed downstairs into her sitting room to find her brothers in deep conversation naturally they ignored her and she walked through into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

As she washed her plate she absent mildly made the water change into weird shapes like one moment an eagle another an owl, this was a ability only the Holts possessed.

Suddenly she heard a deep masculine voice in her head saying "everything is going to change today Sian everything is going to change. Travel from your home in Manhattan and go to the camp named Camp Half Blood. There you will shape your destiny and discover why you are different to most kids ask your brothers and sisters if they want to come with you then stick your face into a fresh bowl of water and I will transport you to half blood hill good look Sian" then the voice disappeared and she found herself staring at her reflection in a bowl of water there she could see a 9 year old girl with green eyes and sandy hair that fell to the top of her shoulder then she looked further into the water and as the voice promised she could see a hill with a sign at the top that said Camp Half Blood had a pine tree next to it and something that looked like a dragon wrapped around it! She turned and walked into the sitting room and said to Lawrence and Jack "guys I think it's time we leave home I mean I feel like something big is about to happen like an adventure is just around the corner I can just feel it can you"? She hastily added a smile to make herself look confident not to her surprise Lawrence replied.

"Is this supposed to be a joke" then he turned to Jack and said

"She must be trying to get us back for the bad breath sweets we grinded into her jello desert the other day"

Jack laughed (It was his idea to pull the joke.)

Sian grimaced she'd wondered why her jello had been so nasty; (she'd refused to eat jello for days afterwards as well.) She walked into the kitchen stood over the bowl.

"Things are about to get wet" she muttered

Then she took the plunge.


	2. Lukasz Newton

**LUKASZ NEWTON**

**Lukasz had been running away** from something that looked like an army of skeleton warriors since midnight, he was lucky he had survived this long. He was just celebrating his birthday (He was now 11) by going to long island beach for a few days (Which was a weird birthday present considering he didn't like the sea.) His mother and his little brother Janusz Newton had left him for 5 minutes to go and by some sun cream for the next day at the beach. (Now I know what you're thinking, she must be crazy leaving a 9 year old child with dyslexia and ADHD by himself at midnight.) Lukasz hadn't felt like sleeping so he went and sat outside on the beach then all of a sudden an army of skeletal warriors just shot out the sand and charged towards him then 2 voices popped into his head 1 made him want to kill himself from its tone alone he said Lukasz fight them or are you weak just like your brother. The other voice sounded like it came from above him it told him to travel to the hill not far away from here.(Needless to say which option he chose.) So yeah that was how he had got this far he was following a voice's orders and was hoping he wasn't crazy because of it.

Then that girl just popped up out of thin air and she probably didn't think much of him seeing as his long-ish thunder black hair looked like a bird nest and his face had lots of scratches from travelling through hedge growth. Then the voice told him to run past the pine tree at the top of the hill with the girl the voice had been very specific about that.

In a nutshell he quickly ran over to her said "hi my name is Lukasz Newton I will find out yours later now run".

As soon as she saw the army of Skeletons running towards her she started to move her legs faster then they both shouted HELPPPPP I AM BEING CHASED BY SKELETONS!

They both managed to get past the pine tree to see a lot of teenagers holding various weapons gaping at them until there leader who looked in his late twenties screamed attack and the bunch of teenagers pretty much Kicked the skeletons butts as the epic army of teenagers walked back up the hill the person who had lead them into battle said to them

"I am Perseus Jackson head of Poseidon cabin come with me."


	3. Sian Holt 2

**SIAN HOLT**

**When Sian saw Lukasz** her heart skipped a beat, he just looked so hot with his electric blue eyes and his black mane of hair, he also looked physically strong. When she saw the army of skeletons her heart almost stopped beating, she was that scared. Now she was being taken to a small building called the big house with a stern looking guy named Percy Jackson and obviously Lukasz. When they arrived at the big house Percy explained the apparent situation to somebody on a wheel chair and left. The person on the wheel chair turned to Lukasz and Sian and said "I do not agree with Percy, neither of you 2 are mortal you are both demigods like everybody else at this camp, you are both children of gods Percy for example is a son of Poseidon and speaking of Poseidon" he turned to Sian.

"You Sian Holt have a trident glowing over your head; you are a child of Poseidon, you have just been claimed by a god of the big 3 you will be very powerful Sian Holt.

Lukasz could tell how shocked Sian was and wanted know some information about this man himself so he asked him "What is your name" the wise person responded with

"I am Chiron trainer of demigods like Hercules".

"You are not Chiron because he was a centaur" Lukasz responded

"You will think I am Chiron in a minute" The old man replied

"Prove it then" Lukasz said

"Fine I will" responded the old man and he stood up from his wheel chair but he was standing up on four legs and they were actual horse's legs he was definitely a centaur.

"And I thought my day couldn't become any more crazy, gods I hope I am hallucinating" Sian muttered.

Then a skeleton popped up above Lukasz head Chiron turned to Lukasz and said

"Lukasz Newton your father is Thanatos the right hand man of Hades god of death."

"Now both of you go outside and you shall meet Annabeth Jackson daughter of Athena she will show you to your cabins." said Chiron


	4. Lukasz Newton 2

**LUKASZ NEWTON**

**ANNABETH SEEMED NICE.** She had shown Sian and himself loads of cool stuff like the climbing wall now that looked like a challenge and he had thought running through hedge growth was hard. Then Annabeth showed them to their cabins and told them their next lesson would be in the sword fighting arena in 15 minutes, Lukasz thought that his cabin looked cool and scary as it was dark and had skeletons aka it was his kind of place, Sian's cabin from what he had seen of it looked cool as well with all its grand features.

Nobody in his cabin had made an effort to speak to him except a boy about his age that looked rather casual.

"Hello my name is Neville Harper" the boy said to him, Lukasz couldn't tell because of the dark but he thought the boy had close cropped hair that was as black as death and brown eyes.

"My name is Lukasz Newton" Lukasz responded "Are these guys all my brothers" he added looking at the creeps around him.

"Yes but I'm surprised your even a child of Thanatos with your Electric eyes" Neville replied.

"Why who should I be son of" Lukasz asked.

"From your looks you should b a child of Zeus" Neville answered.

"Cool does that mean I could blast Voltage at people and stuff if I was his child" Lukasz asked.

"Yes but you're not his son so don't get your hopes up" Neville replied "Anyway come on we have sword fighting training next time to test out your abilities" Neville added.

CLANG, CRASH, BANG, WHALLOP. The noises of swords around him were horrible. Lukasz had been paired up with Neville and surprisingly he was winning and he hadn't even been at camp 3 hours yet. As Neville was picking himself up off the floor for the 7th time Lukasz looked across at Sian who was currently annihilating her opponent who was a daughter of Ares. Chiron sure was right about Sian being powerful. As Sian was fighting the way her hair flicked around her face was epic, she was just so cute it was UN true.

Then everybody (on Percy's orders) switched pairs and Lukasz ended up with Sian.

"Let's see if you're as good as fighting as you are good looking" Sian muttered.

Did Lukasz actually hear Sian say that, anyway Lukasz was determined to beat her so she would respect him. He was going to make Kelp out of her just like she had done to the Ares girl (this was going to be a good fight.)

Sian lunged at him; Lukasz ducked and lashed out at her legs with his sword forcing her to jump. As she came down Lukasz span his blade onto its side and whacked her onto the floor. She got back up and parried his sword away and slashed at his feet Lukasz quickly leap forged over her turned around and found his blade pointing at her and her blade pointing at him it was a draw.

"You are quite good at sword fighting Lukasz" Percy said whilst staring at the 2 of them.

"I am so going to beat your team at capture the flag Lukasz, and this time your looks won't put me off guard" Sian said.

"Oh I thought we drew because I did the leap frog trick on you but obviously my face had something to with it as well he replied".

Sian didn't have time to answer back as they both had to go and prepare for capture the flag.


	5. Sian Holt and Lukasz Newtons POV

**SIAN HOLT AND LUKASZ NEWTON**

Sian wasn't to accept a draw against Lukasz again; he may have got lucky earlier as she had been gazing into his face until he had leaped over her using ever muscle in his 6 pack to do so. Wait a second she was preparing for a battle against Lukasz and she was thinking about his gorgeous Pecs she was bang out of order she had only met Lukasz 5 hours ago and she was already into him. She was pathetic when it came to boys and she was only 9.

She was not going to let his looks distract her this time.

Sian quickly ran through her check list before she left her cabin.

Sword (aka Wave): Check

Armour: Check

Well she was ready so she set out for the woods to meet her teammates.

Sian was pretty her team would win as she had her technical half brother Percy Jackson on her side, her only doubt was that the opposition had Nico Di Angelo son of Hades but Percy said he would handle him so he was out of her hair, she just had to worry about Lukasz.

Percy's tactics for Sian's team was that the Athena cabin, the Ares cabin the Dionysus cabin, the Nemesis cabin and the Hecate cabin would travel down the left side of the would whilst Hermes cabin defended the flag. Percy and Annabeth would go down the centre knowing they would attract attention. Meanwhile Sian would sneak up upon the opposition's defence and take the flag whilst they were vulnerable from the attacks on the right hand side.

3, 2, 1 her first capture the flag battle had begun Chiron and Grover the satyr were the game officials making sure there was no maiming.

Percy's plan had worked perfectly the decoy on the right hand side had completely baffled the opposition and as Percy had said him and Annabeth were currently in battle with Nico and Leo Valdez child of Hephaestus. The only problem was Lukasz and a few other children of Thanatos were running towards her so she did the only thing a highly trained demigod would do when a army was rampaging at them: hide behind a tree. Lukasz and the other demigods ran straight past her but she could tell the children of Hermes weren't going to last long against these guys, their biceps were huge. Sian started sprinting towards the flag she got their without a challenge as she was running back she was five yards away from the line that would win her the game, unfortunately Lukasz was about the same distance away with his flag.

Sian quickly threw her sword at Lukasz feet he tripped it over right next to the line, Sian sprinted for the line like never before, Lukasz still had the flag in his hand slowly he was reaching out with it to put it on the other side of the line, it was going to be the closest capture flag there had ever been. Just as Sian ran over the line Lukasz put the flag down...they had drawn-again.

"Oh I just can't believe" Lukasz moaned "are we destined to always be equal or something".

Sian looked across the battle field to see Percy, Nico and Annabeth gaping at them, finally Nico came to his senses and turned to face Chiron and Grover and said.

"Has there ever been a draw in capture the flag before" Nico said.

Grover looked up from his capture the flag handbook and shook his head; him and Chiron were clearly surprised as well.

"Sian Holt and Lukasz Newton you have just made history" Percy said to them two of them.

Sian was sure she looked as surprised as Percy and Nico did but she was happy, she had broken a record at camp in less than a day.

That night whilst the demigods were eating their food Chiron called Sian and Lukasz to the big house.

"What is it you want Chiron" Lukasz asked

"I wanted the two of you to go on a quest for me" he said "Some demi gods have gone missing, presumably dead on a quest I want you 2 and an accomplish of your choice to go on a quest to find out what It was that killed them". Now go up stairs and find out your prophecy as our oracle Rachel Elisabeth Dare dwells up there.

"Oh and before you 2 go I want you to take note on your quest whether it has anything to do with death or skeletons how they disappeared". Chiron added.

"I hope it's not those creeps again" Sian said as she said it Lukasz felt her hand slide into his he raised an eyebrow but accepted her hand because he had come to like this girl.

"Now go up stairs and get your prophecy" Chiron said

The attic of the big house was creepy it was dark and filled with decay and spiders. Lukasz didn't know whether to tighten his grip on Sian's hand or not, he decided against it because it would show weakness to this girl who he liked.

"Hi I am Rachel" came a teenager's voice from across the room". "I shall give you your prophecy" Rachel added. Then a spooky voice echoed from her body and this time Lukasz couldn't help himself he had to tighten his hands grip in Sian's hand.

The spooky Rachel said:

"Three demigods shall travel west

There an evil shall best them at their best

A demigod tricked could change their fate

A perilous future to these demigods and more shall wait."

This time it was Sian's turn to tighten her grip but this time she laced her fingers through Lukasz's causing Lukasz to feel uncomfortable.

Lukasz turned to Sian let go of her hand and said.

"I think I know who the third person on the quest should be Neville Harper my brother".

"Let's leave tomorrow after lunch" Sian replied.


End file.
